Sonata
by PenTheWillows
Summary: He leans towards her, his declaration only audible to a privy few.
1. Sonata: Original

**A/N: **For Sharon, because I told her I'd write her something.

* * *

><p><span>Sonata<span>

They're standing on opposite sides of the room, separated by hundreds of people. But he knows where she is, as he always does. Right now, she's waiting for her boyfriend to return with the glass of pumpkin cider that she requested. There's probably a small pout, indiscernible to the untrained eye, adorning her lips. This isn't her favorite type of social event.

He would love to go rescue her, but cutting across the vast space is nearly impossible. It will take him too long to walk around the outskirts of the vicinity, and there'd be too many bodies to dodge. He's frowning, causing concern from some friends. These friends come up with a plan.

As two of the friends are in the middle of the dance floor, able to see both their friend and the girl he loves, this will be easy. It's not like they're interested in the inane girls they're dancing with, anyways. One of them moves towards their friend, the other towards the girl of their friend's dreams.

The two wallflowers are dragged to the center of the space, coming face-to-face with each other. He hasn't seen her all night, and his breath is taken away upon sight. She's just that gorgeous. He gives her a shy smile – unlike all the other smiles he's ever given her – and she's blushing just a little. It turns out that he cleans up quite well.

His friends sneak away, grinning mischievously. Their plan is halfway completed. Now for the second part. Tonight will be much more entertaining than they previously thought. They just have to keep their friend dancing.

* * *

><p>They've been dancing for quite a while now. He's never been happier. He's grinning like a fool, and loving the smile in her eyes. This is paradise to him, and nothing can change that. And now he's just cursed himself.<p>

Her boyfriend storms towards them, shoving other dancing pairs out of the way. He likens the scene to that of a raging bull. But he's not scared. He's tired of waiting for this girl to be his. He's going to take matters into his own hands. He pretends to not notice the angry significant other of the girl in his arms. He leans towards her, his declaration only audible to a privy few.

"You have my heart, my soul, my mind, my everything. Because you are my everything. I wish I had picture of every time we've laughed together, though there've been very few. Those are the moments I cherish. What will it take for you to see that this is real? I am hung up on you, and there will never be anyone else for me."

He seals his declaration with a kiss, which she has no chance to return. Her boyfriend punches him, and the world goes black. But a smile ghosts across his face. He can die happy, knowing that, even if it was only for a brief moment, his lips met hers, and there was magic in the air.


	2. Sonata: Rewritten

Sonata

They're standing on opposite sides of the room, separated by hundreds of people. But he knows where she is, as he always does. Right now, she's waiting for her boyfriend to return with the glass of pumpkin cider that she requested. There's probably a small pout, indiscernible to the untrained eye, adorning her lips. This isn't her favorite type of social event.

He would love to go rescue her, but cutting across the vast space is nearly impossible. It will take him too long to walk around the outskirts of the vicinity, and there'd be too many bodies to dodge. He's frowning, causing concern from some friends. These friends come up with a plan.

As two of the friends are in the middle of the dance floor, able to see both their friend and the girl he loves, this will be easy. It's not like they're interested in the inane girls they're dancing with, anyways. One of them moves towards their friend, the other towards the girl of their friend's dreams.

The two wallflowers are dragged to the center of the space, coming face-to-face with each other. He hasn't seen her all night, and his breath is taken away upon sight. She's just that gorgeous. He gives her a shy smile – unlike all the other smiles he's ever given her – and she's blushing just a little. It turns out that he cleans up quite well.

His friends sneak away, grinning mischievously. Their plan is halfway completed. Now for the second part. Tonight will be much more entertaining than they previously thought. They just have to keep their friend dancing.

* * *

><p>They've been dancing for quite a while now. He's never been happier. He's grinning like a fool, and loving the smile in her eyes. This is paradise to him, and nothing can change that. And now he's just cursed himself.<p>

Her boyfriend storms towards them, shoving other dancing pairs out of the way. He likens the scene to that of a raging bull. But he's not scared. He's tired of waiting for this girl to be his. He's going to take matters into his own hands. He pretends to not notice the angry significant other of the girl in his arms. He leans towards her, his declaration only audible to a privy few.

"You have my heart, my soul, my mind, my everything. Because you are my everything. I wish I had picture of every time we've laughed together, though there've been very few. Those are the moments I cherish. What will it take for you to see that this is real? I am hung up on you, and there will never be anyone else for me."

He seals his declaration with a kiss, which she has no chance to return. Her boyfriend hits him with a spell, and the world goes black. But a smile ghosts across his face. He can die happy, knowing that, even if it was only for a brief moment, his lips met hers, and there was magic in the air.


End file.
